The Master Manipulator
by eternal traveller
Summary: By chance of Destiny Harry gets hold of the Slytherin Knowledge Trove at the age of 7. How will it Impact Dumbledore's plans. Harry/Harem.Caution:Monologue and 2 Chapter Story moves from Harry's perspective. How he puts his knowledge to create his Loyal S


**Pride Of ParselTongue**

_Pre-Hogwarts _

Albus Dumbledore condemned Harry Potter to the life of abuse so that he can appear a grandfather and a mentor to Harry. His plan worked well and Harry appeared a thin underweight abused child who was craving for something to hold dear. He had no friends and his family scorned him, he considered himself a worthless individual. In the nearby forest Sith Gaunt the last surviving descendent of Slytherin and Grandfather of Tom Marvolo Riddle was staying in a tent with the prized possession books of forgotten knowledge of parseltongue and Salazar's wand itself. Since his children were squibs he never got to tell them about the treasures he was supposed to pass it to them along with the family knowledge. He never stayed in same place for a long time in fear his grandson may track him down. He used snakes as his scouts to check a place before he could stay in a place. Currently he was using a friendly with a boa constrictor.

Old age has caught up with him and he was 120 year. He felt each and every year of it. Initially he was a spiteful youth being a squib he couldn't use the wealth of Slytherin or claim the inheritance from Gringotts. He had a family but he was too deluded to take care of them. When he came to his senses he found himself in Azkaban for murdering the ministry official who came to check the disturbances the graveyard near Riddle Manor. He was thrown in Azkaban for 25 years. When he returned to his home he found his only daughter Merope Gaunt. has ensnared a muggle and given birth to a child and has died. Her muggle husband's family has been murdered mysteriously 10 years back. His son has accepted the blame and has gone to Azkaban.

Sith knew his son could never have cast the such strong spells to kill the muggles. He was actually not a squib but a incompetent wizard. Incompetent enough that he failed to receive his Hogwarts letter. But the idotic ministry just took his word and administered Dementor kiss for the crime.

Sith felt that it could the work of his grandson who has disappeared after studying in Hogwarts. He wasn't sure why his grandson has killed. But wasn't ready to stay in a place and become easy target. So he moved from one place to other to safeguard himself. He died peacefully in his heavily warded tent, his companion the boa constrictor was distraught and entered the human inhabitant area and was captured and put in a zoo where he spent two years in solitude. His release came in the form of Harry Potter aged seven he came to the zoo on Dudley's birthday and released the snake who asked him to meet in the forest near his home. So that night he left to the forest where the snake guided him to the tent and the skeleton. Harry buried the skeleton and read Sith's diary that was pretty extensive where he accepted his mistakes and his loathing he cannot do magic.

He spent the next four years spending all the time he could spare in the nights or weekends in the tent studying Occlumency, Legimacy and wandless and soundless magic. He was adept in wand casting too. He came to know about Hogwarts from the eyes of the Founder Salazar Slytherin himself. The growing strife and how he couldn't trust Godric as he considered Salazar too powerful to remain free and his secret affair with Rowena Ravenclaw. The secret passages connecting almost all the rooms through toilet was a brain child of Salazar while Rowena too created passages behind portraits and used portraits to spy. But he had snakes in the end of each corridor to freeze them with a command.

He learnt to read magical signature and trace of potions in food. Further on he became sneaky and act how other expects him to be and not to show his true colors. He learnt a lot about wizarding world and studied about transfiguration, charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology basic runes and arithmacy and pleasure points and sex(sex magic). Like any boy who gets unauthorized information about something that he is banned to know about he read about it and became obsessed about it. He learnt about sex and pleasing women from the greatest womanizer of the millennia who bagged the brightest witch Rowena herself so the knowledge was quite exhaustive about foreplay and ultimate pleasure.

From Sith's journals he understood how his grandson ie Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter and how he became famous and is taken care by Albus Dumbledore. This hit the final nail in the coffin he will never believe the old man. He decided that he should do his best to conceal this knowledge and had a detailed notes on what he would have been without the notes and what he is now. He knew when his 11th birthday comes he will get the Hogwarts letter. So he practiced his legimecy on the Dursleys and learnt that Dumbledore was paying for his stay that too 5000 Pounds a week and fully knew that he was abused as he has dropped in when someone from Child welfare came in to check about abuse and oblivated them.

He decided to not to take any of the books to Hogwarts as his bags maybe searched. As expected Hagrid came and took him to Diagon Alley saying Dumbledore was a great man time to time. Harry played along and seeing the money he had he discreetly asked for a pouch attached to the account so that he can take any amount from it without visiting the bank. Hagrid was around so that he didn't take much books. Hagrid saw to that he didn't talk with anyone.

This only cemented his dislike for Dumbledore. Then when he returned he read the books for his course and found he didn't have to read as he knew much of it so he read fully about Hogwarts: A History and saw that Slytherins were isolated for purebloods alone. Then the beauty of Hogwarts and other regular information was given. He brushed his Occlumency and set up traps to have the probes directed to them to certain set of memories. Then he learnt to setup basic monitoring charm on his trunk to see who checks his trunk.

**Hogwarts: Year 1**

Finally the day came for his arrival to Hogwarts he was dropped in King's Cross were he noticed a red headed family was waiting near the platform 9¾. He acted lost and asked them how to enter and was explained in the meantime he probed the Red headed women to see she was instructed by Dumbledore to guide him. Then he entered an empty compartment when a red head (Ron) came and sat with him enmoured that he was Harry Potter and started asking about the tradgedy without any feeling Harry probed and noticed that he was sent by Dumbledore to make friends with him and see to that Harry doesn't study much and see to that he ends up in Gryffindor.

Then a bushy haired brown eyed girl with a bucktooth came who was craving for some friendship as she never had one. Harry offered her some sweets and she acted like a puppy around Harry but Ron immediately felt jealous and snubbed her. Harry decided that Ron will not allow anyone to be near him until he becomes his friend. Harry decided to milk all the knowledge from his mind the jealousy streak over all rich people and their pureblood superiority complex and their family's poverty and Dumbledore's financial help. Then they reached Hogwarts and the sorting took place and as expected he became a Gryffindor.

He acted lazy and did his work mediocre and Ron seems to be gloating about his achievement of being the only friend of The harry potter. Harry noticed Hermione trying hard to join with them but she was snubbed by Ron and teased mercilessly. Hermione seem to be well read and fiercely loyal to the ones she believe are her friends and will do anything to achieve their friendship and terribly insecure and wanted badly to be the No:1 in the class. Harry was just waiting for a opportunity when it fell on the lap by saving her from Troll. Everyone thought Ron levitated the club but it was actually Harry who did it wandless and wordless. Ron never saw it while Hermione noticed it and was about to ask in front of Ron while returning when Harry gave her a muggle STOP sign and asked her to meet early in the morning around four in common room.

The next morning making sure Ron was asleep he took Hermione to a empty corridor and disabled the portraits there. He did some basic charm to straighten her hair and reduce her teeth and conjured mirrior and showed her face. He asked in the past two months most of the people in the wizarding world knew the charms but did they help her. He said he is willing to help her and said he is not turning dark but he refuses to be manipulated. He offered her that she could join him so that she will remain the No:1 in the school and companionship and extra tutoring and safety in this wizarding world. He explained people are being manipulated and that he is alone and offered her a place as the most loyal next to him and maybe something more in future provided she gives an ultimate oath to be his most loyal voluntarily ie. To become his slave

He informed her that even if she is the head girl her job opportunity is very less and the bigoted rich purebloods will never get a well paid job as long as she has to have a influential husband. Hermione thought of various options and was too stubborn to leave the wizarding world and be named a failure and the prospect of being a slave to Harry Potter was enticing as it will fulfill all her dreams at the price of her freedom. She also knew Harry could force her citing Life-debt which he didn't do out of respect to her. She accepted and took the oath immediately becoming his slave and knelt on her knees.

Harry raised her and kissed her on the lips forcefully to show he is her master and the dormant submissive side in Hermione was rekindled and felt thrilled and happy to see some body controlling her and moaned for more. After ten minutes of snogging Harry decided to maintain appearance she should appear the way she was actually and cast a charm in Parseltongue so that she will have her previous appearance always unless he says finite incantinum in snake language. And ordered her not to tell about this and act normally front of others. He asked her to meet around 3:00am in the ladies bathroom third stall on the left.

The past 2 months he has been familiarsing with the passages and knew how to enter every dorm both girls and boys and other main areas. He knew Salazar had a Basilisk was below the dungeon so didn't venture down. After reading Salazar's journal he was thoroughly perverted and wanted to see a women naked. The next morning he waited for her in the girl's dom bathroom stall and after closing the door and raising wizard repllent charm and casting silencing charm wandless to avoid magical signature he ordered Hermione to strip naked. He also stripped and seeing her nervously made him more aroused but he said her he wont have sex with her at the tender age only petting.

Once naked Harry took the initiative and fondled her small breasts and kissed her lip her face and her breasts and she also started kissing back. He hugged her and smelled her scent and slowly knelt and smelt her clitoris and then started tentatively licking it and Hermione found it arousing and then she had the first orgasm in her life. Then Harry encouraged to take his dick into her mouth and started bobbing in and out. The feeling of his dick in her soft hot mouth was heavenly and he cummed in her mouth. They repeated once more after which both were drained. Harry informed her to do exercise and have a balanced diet so that she is well built.

Then he instructed her on Occlumency and to avoid how to built shields and evade any probes from Snape and Dumbledore. He also gave her tips on the mistakes she does in classes and informed all the classes will be done only naked. He was explanaing everything by having her in his lap with one hand on her breast and other in her cunt. It seem she liked it a lot. He also asked her to scout for girls in other houses. It was Harry who found the next quarry he watched her preoccupied clumsy and pathetic fifth year. Scanning her he found she was an outcast because of her Metamorph ability. To make matters worse she was a victim of of potion abuse and has borrowed heavily from purebloods.

She was weak and her parents were not rich being castoff from a pureblood family. Now she will reach her age of consent after Christmas and want to pay her debt by money or her body. Once she sleeps she will get a name of slut and no one will be ready to marry her. She couldn't ask her parents as this will kill them. Hermione was tasked to watch her for the next one month were the pureblood group especially Slytherins and Ravenclaws were vocal.

She had a deep loathing for Dumbledore as he was the one who leaked her metamorph ability to the others. On Christmas everyone left when Hermione for her home mainly to purchase the books that Harry wanted with a shrinkable trunk to safe guard the books as Harry had noticed Ron regularly browsing his trunk. He stalked the girl who was called Tonks loitering in the corridor and asked her to come inside a unused class room and clocked and silenced the room and offered to pay off her debts. And offer protection provided she becomes his. The options were limited for her either public humiliation or in private with which she can have her dream life and benefits.

She said the amount was 5000G her parents five years earning. He took him pouch and dropped the said money in the floor she immediately swore the oath and Harry asked her to strip and pick the coins from the floor nakedly. Then made her revert to her natural form and ravaged her and activated the pleasure points and ordered her to cast the anti-pregnancy charm and then claimed her casting Cerpi Serva in parseltongue and binding her mind to his. So that he can access her mind anytime he wants without legimacy. Distance didn't matter.

They made love twice and then Harry explained about the bond and explained he will teach her more and granted her the ability to use parseltongue. He also taught her the charm so that when anyone comes with the thought of her to be changed to someone they will feel they are unfaithful to that person and will be appalled. He explained her about Occlumency and offered to build her shields to strive off attacks. With Voldemort not fully dead it was decided they will duel two hours a day.

In the meantime for Christmas Harry received a Invisiblity cloak with a tracking charm on it and he with Dumbledore's magical signature and a sweater imbubed with loyalty charm from the Weasleys. The next six months went well. Tonks paid the money off stating that it was her parents saving that was given as a Christmas present. They met daily in the mornings and practiced dueling and Occlumency in the Slytherin's secret room and dueling chamber.

The advanced dueling books bought were very useful and Harry was very powerful while Tonks and Hermione had to pick up a bit slowly. They honed their skills well and they bodies also developed well. Tonks decided that she will act clumsy to have the opponent less wary and practice falling down with minimum damage as it will not hurt terribly. The others too practiced but didn't showcase their talent.

Ron was lazy and spent his time talking about Quddritch, playing chess and ate & slept well. So it was easy to evade him. After two months they had their first threesome and it was a hit. The girls loved it though they did not kiss or eat each other they liked seeing Harry at work. Tonks was sportive and sometimes changed forms to other girls mainly like Alicia, Katie, Angela and sometimes older version of Hermione that went to a instant hit. The studies level we reached upto third year while Tonks helped with the subject.

Tonks wanted to become an auror so dueling were done earnest to build up the spells count and their silent casting too. In the meantime the Philosper stone episode took place confirming Voldemort was not indeed dead. Ron has indeed informed Dumbledore about going after the stone but Dumbledore didn't stop thus we came to a conclusion it was kept to test them. Before the summer holidays each one were working on different fields. Hermione learnt to cast 3 wandless spells even if it was loud they were Silencing charm, muggle repellent charm and removing the charm so that she can easily talk to Harry without any disturbance when she goes home for summer.

Tonks worked on charmed mirrors and gave one each to Hermione and Harry for contact. It was decided to meet Tonks in the forest tent weekly once until they moved to a different place. Then after Harry was carted off to Dursley's house. He was mostly locked up in a room which was perfectly fine with Harry. He spent time in using his trunk for food and reading the nights with Hermione he talked dirty and self pleasuring seeing Hermione naked using communicating mirrors. Then Tonks came in revealing her submissive side asking to be spanked so was done and Harry found it arousing creating pain for her and he found Tonks dripping wet and then rode her in doggie style. She was made to change into different forms to increase the pain. She will become a Slytherin to have maximum pain.

Then came the unexpected issue with Dobby. Which they later found has removed only the Weasley mail that didn't greatly break the communication. Tonks bought and several compartment trunk that was filled with all the books and it was decided that Tonks can have and read it as Harry can pick up knowledge from her mind. Their happy time was disrupted by the Weasleys who took upon them to come and rescue him from the Dursleys.

Staying with Weasleys was an horror. Molly was overbearing trying to act as if she was Harry's mother and Ginny acting like he was something like a Royalty. Dumbledore has selected the family that had no literature in the house just a pig sty with food in it. The people were also the same lethargic lazy to work except cook and eat. He missed his slaves for pleasure. So he contacted Tonks through his mind link and made her stand in front of the mirrior and pleasure herself. This went on daily night so that his hunger for sex increased more.

After his unlucky foray in Diagon Alley he was not sent anywhere out. He checked Ginny's mind and she considered herself as Mrs: Potter and will go to any length to achieve the end. He knew he had to be careful with her. Molly considered that him marrying Ginny will raise her family status and they can become rich. In their school days Molly has never liked Lily. Arthur was a narrow minded idiot who never bothered about anything other than pleasing his wife. The twins hid their real selves behind pranks but they had the jealousy streak.

**Hogwarts: Year 2**

Harry was very keen to have a good time in the train but Dobby made it not possible. So he reached Hogwarts and waited till night and cast a sleeping charm on Ron to be doubly sure and then went to Slytherin's bedroom picking up Hermione who showed her devotion by as soon as the passage opened knelt and took him penis out and gave a thorough blow job. Harry fondled her breasts on the way and found they have increased their size a bit.

Reaching the bedroom there was tonks stripped naked in the middle of the bed with her legs open and her pussy dripping wet. Harry pounded her mercilessly while Hermione gave him a deep passionate kiss in the mouth. Then Harry cummed inside Tonks and then smelt Hermione's virgin pussy and tasted her musky flavor. Then they continued their party for another two hours. Finally Tonks and Harry was tired so Hermione took them to the nearby Jacuzzi and washed them and then dried and levitated them into the bed.

They slept relaxed and then left early in the morning. The year was normal till second quiddritch match when Katie took upon herself to seduce Harry in the locker room she thought she will be in control how wrong she was. After two hours she left the stall sore all over. She was deflowered in style she never expected that her first lay was a three years her junior. Little did she realize he will only be her lay all over her life. She can never once again any guy as hot other than him.

This locker room affair became a regular event after practice or a game they used a same stall and had a quick shag as they had their bath. Katie was close to other chasers but didn't want to tell in fear they may feel she pressurized Harry. She couldn't find who could be Harry's other sex partner as he was quite thorough in the job. So she asked him a night meeting which he promptly refused saying he was busy. She felt let down and humiliated and demanded answer. He promptly informed that they gave him something that she could never think of. They were his most loyal while she was a common friend with benefits. She kept quite for two weeks and then accepted his offer to be his loyal and gave her oath.

Katie never believed she didn't know so much about Hogwarts and the people. Harry claimed her and bound her to him that night and then rifled her memories and taught her to learn occlumency and gave schedule for dueling and learning new Arts like Healing and wandless casting. By Christmas she had a great time. She had sex in the night and in the morning she dueled for two hours and then learnt some new subjects. Her master was a real sex god he was able to satisfy all the three at the same time. He maintained good shields. So she learnt a lot to build her shields too. Her shields as of now could fend off any attack atleast temporarily.

Her class mate Angelina found her not sleeping in her dorm and pressurized her to answer. She informed that she has joined a sect and bound by oath not to reveal anything. But seeing how happy Katie was and her studies have also improved as well as her reflexes have also improved. To make matters worse she has even stopped masturbating in the loo. After informing her that she can say but should she not like the plan she is to give witches oath not to reveal the information. Initially Angela was skeptical but later on accepted to be one in the group.

On the New year eve Angela lost her freedom and gained a master to control her. By the stroke of the new year Angela lost her virginity. She had dated guys and had experience in kissing but she knew that her Master true to his name coached her in the arts of pleasuring that will not be available in any books. They had to have the secret passages closing the dungeon up to 2nd floor as the Basilisk seem to use that entrance. They all had a mirror with them to safe guard themselves from Basilisk stare.

To have the 2nd floor monitored they banded Ron making him think they were dealing Malfoy and started brewing potion over there. When Hermione was petrified Harry took upon himself to subdue the beast and was successful. But it created another trouble Ginny started seeing him as if she was hers even in school. The Basilisk portion was dissected by the 5 of them and stored to be sold later on. It paved way for them to make use of all the passages.

Harry decided that if more girls go missing then they will start doubting something so Harry Scheduled two girls per night and in the morning the will convene and train and have bath together. None of the girls went to Mme. Pomphrey for anti-pregnancy or pain portion as it was brewed by themselves and stored in the bedroom. With 3 higher year students their education went up on leaps and bounds and Tonks and Hermione were now adapt in wandless and wordless casting while the rest were still working on.

This summer it was allotted that Tonks will show the secret tent and each girl will come one night. Then Tonks and one of the girls will go and sell the products. Hermione was scheduled to go to France where she will take the heart strings and sell them. This money will be deposited in Gringotts so that under Tonks name so that she can access the money anytime and she is the first one to graduate from the school.

The Weasleys were overbearing in the station and really created a scene. But harry later on realized that they did that so that others don't come in contact with him. He went to Dursleys and it was the same. He did his chores and studied something new using the mindlink with his slaves. His slaves seem to be comfortable in calling him Master and Tonks informed him that it was the same with the Dark Lord but there they called him due to fear while here they call due to love for him and hope he will sure them a better future filled with happiness and not pain.

This time the Weasleys left for Egypt so he was free this summer and due to his Aunt Marge incident he got a chance to visit and stay in Diagon alley. He spent a lot of time scouring and collecting books. He even got a chance to go and collect books from Knockturn Alley. He got certain fitting clothes too. One evening Tonks took him to a muggle bar too. He enjoyed the time of the day but had to be cautious as Sirius Black was on the prowl. The account in Gringotts amassed around 90,000 Gallons which was invested in various stocks controlled by Gringotts.

**Hogwarts: Year 3 **

His third year started with an ominous note with a werewolf in the compartment. Harry identified the marks on him and his appearance. Then the dementor attacked him. This led him to decide to safe guard himself against them. He may have to use this skill in public so he asked the professor to help him learn it. Then due to Sirius Black coming in they had to stay in the dorms. But they had the biggest advantage this year Hermione was given a time-turner to help her take all subjects. Tonks informed that ministry is very sensitive with this instrument and it was highly illegal.

So it was decided that it was a ploy by Dumbledore to recruit Hermione in future. So using the time tuner everyone spent one extra day fully in the Slytherin chambers studying or exchanging each others life stories and talk about future. Then the first match was against Ravenclaw they had a new seeker a stunning oriental. She looked exotic with her head decked in black hair and sharp features in her face. She was from 4th year named Cho Chang. Harry questioned about her to Tonks and was informed that she was one of the girls never swayed by guys and has not yet dated anyone.

So harry started his hunt he zoomed past her looking appreciatively while she was checking him out. She seem to like what she saw so this started with small glances to riding brooms in front of each other. She started the tease with swaying her hips while riding the broom while Harry flexed his muscles and did dare devil dives. The pitch was filled with sexual tension that his slaves were panting and trying hard to concentrate in the game finally Harry put an end to it by catching the snitch and everyone left to Griffindor common room to celeberate while Angela and Katie entered the boys room and went to harry's stall and proceeded to snog him senseless while Katie lowered to her knee and pulled Harry's penis and started giving a blow job. Alicia came to call her chasers when she was shocked to see the display.

She was further shocked when Harry laid Katie on the table and pounded her rentlessly while fondling Angela's breasts and then cummed in Katie and once again started pounding Angela & cummed inside her and passionately kissing Katie. Alicia seeing this going on infront of her didn't know whether to feel embassered or aroused. Finally decided to join them. They were just got up and were getting ready when Alicia walked in asked where should she sign to join the group. She was shocked when three of them asked whether short term or long term contract.

Harry asked her to meet him after party in an unused class room so that she can be inducted. Alicia was very excited and nervous the entire party. After everyone left to sleep Harry went using the secret passage to the designated spot. Alicia was nervously waiting Harry locked and silenced the door using a complex charm. Then proceeded to deflower Alicia she teased her and did not allow her to cum for the next two hour when she was reduced to a blathering worm before he entered her tearing her hymen and releasing his sperm with a powerful organism.

Alicia in the mean time enjoyed the torture and begged and pleaded to take her and unknowingly made a oath that she would his and his only forever. Harry didn't miss it but did not make much of it. After peaceful moments of sex harry informed he need t leave as others will be waiting for him. Alicia felt a flash of jealousy and asked can she come. Then Harry started his pitch and Alicia joined then becoming his fifth slave. He took his newest slave to the Slytherin bedroom where the rest were awaiting today was Angela and Katie's urn.

They had a foursome and then slept naked and exhausted. They used the time tuner to get extra sleep they lost during there make out. All the slaves except Hermione had a mindlink that can be activated by Harry. They used it to consolidate their knowledge and each one were good in some of the subjects than other. So they taught each other and helped them well. The girls improved their course work while harry maintained regular grade.

In the Ravenclaw a lone Ravenclaw in her silenced room was panting and moaning Harry's name. She was a witch who did only things that she is passionate about. She was passionate about three things gaining knowledge, quiddritch and acting. She was a superb actress and naturally an Master Occlumens. Her father came to this hostile country where they were treated as second class citizens not too long ago. They were hard working people and earned a name for themselves as reliable potion suppliers.

Even then people didn't treat their family normal. In the society they were considered leeches who came and took a normal man's job. So coming to Hogwarts she portrayed herself as a innocent bookworm with exotic look. Guys either fell for her look or her knowledge. When asked out for a date she would nervously refuse which everyone took as shyness. Recently seeing Harry's play in the field she became passionate no obsessed with Harry. She knew she sensed his power he was an alpha male he will never settle for one women.

Her doubts were confirmed when Harry returned from the locker room with the three other chasers. Her team mates mistook her that she was crying over the loss while actually she was watching the Gryffindor. Seeing the content faces of two chasers and the lust filled one on the other she knew they were his. She discreetly checked their scores and how they studied as Ravenclaws had a file with everyones name in it and found their scores has increased dramatically shortly. She saw her options either to disregard him and marry some pureblood and remain his wife without going to work and raising his child or join the pack which one day will be the most powerful group and raise her family status to one of the best.

She knew that she may have to lose something as she cannot just like that become a member of the elite group. So she decided to show signals subtley to see the reaction. Her analyses was confirmed when Katie, Alicia, Angela came into the dining hall late in the morning all with contented smile in the face as if they have received something heavenly. She has seen that look with dreamy eyes when her mother came from the bedroom where she slept little. While others turned their nose with disgust she took her time to analyse and file the information for later use.

Then came Harry with his blathering friend and the Gryffindor know it all. Watching them closely she saw Ron was just a pig headed male while Harry and Hermione discreetly scanned everyone in a casual way to judge everyone's mood. When Harry saw her she was opposite to him in the Ravenclaw table that was half empty as most of them left. Cho discreetly spread her legs apart and licked her lips and bit her lower lip. Harry watched for just 2 seconds caught the signal and smiled to himself and talked to Hermione. She immediately talked about unfinished home work and going to library and harry joined her while Ron babbled and left for the common room.

Harry discreetly signed her to follow and went towards the library when the reached a corridor of unused class rooms Hermione increased her pace and left. While Harry slowed down till see caught up and guided her to a empty class room and erected wards to avoid detection before checking if there was any one present there. Then turned and waited . For all her acting Cho didn't know how to approach him. Harry saw her and asked her cooly if she is interested to be a part of the team.

She was perplexed by the way he said it bluntly. Seeing her hesitation Harry simply said if she wants she can be with him and others. But if not take an oath not to reveal and leave with which there will be no turning back. She calculated asked him what was the price. He informed he had money popularity and all he lacked was a wonderful family. Should she join them she & her family will be treated with respect and safe guarded from the pureblood maniacs should the trouble arise. She can lead a happy life doing whatever she wanted with a stipulation that it will be sancitioned by him. In return he requested her an oath of unfailing loyalty which will not allow her to intentionally or unintentionally betray him and what is his in short oath of slavery.

Cho ran the options in front of her and thought what lay in front of her. It may seem she has many friends but they were all leeches who are with her just that they can succeed and mainatain their scores. This one will give her a closer kinship so that she will be appreciated for what she is. So she took the oath and Harry hugged her and kissed her on the lip slowly to convey the feeling of love and welcoming her into his group then informed her that he is being watched regularly and asked her to meet him in the prefect bathroom near the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry picked her up and took her to the Slytherin bedroom where she was deflowered with utmost care and affection. She is a type who is like glass and greatly appreciated it. After making love two times she felt the power and the restrained control he had in him like a coiled spring. She was overwhelmed and told him hugging him tightly that whether he takes her as his wife or not she will act as a tradional Chinese wife and be his and her body will not be revealed to any other male.

Harry was happy and said whether she is his wife or a consort or a concubine he will always cherish and love her for what she is and didn't expect her to be any other way. Then he explained her about their mind link its uses and about Dumbledore's manipulation and Weasleys asked her to be careful around them. Then in December the firebolt issue made a rift in the golden trio followed the scabbers issue. While Hermione and Harry laughed over it in private.

Their training went fine and Cho informed she will go to China and learn the Chinese speciality and come and teach it. There was a stipulation that it can be taught only within family since they were considered a family she can teach to them. They decided to familiarize languages and spoke different langusge daily. Harry was well proficient in French and Latin. Katie was a gifted multi lingual. She has studied Gooblegook and now started studying Mandarin from Cho.

Cho was a nudist she loved to read and roam around naked. When she was with Harry she discarded clothes completely and her way of walk will change and her hips will sway seductively. She had a perfect mind sometimes even while having sex she would explain kinetics of magic. She loved Harry and was one of the few who was enthusiastic who wanted variety and started scouting with Slytherin too and came up with two girls that will be a good addition to the team.

Finally after Sirius fiasco it was time for Harry to return to his prison. Tonks completed her graduation. So it was decided that she should stay in a flat as she got the placement in auror training academy. She acted clumsy but did well in dueling so she was selected. She bought a posh new 4 bedroom flat in muggle London and placed strong wards and it was to be used as their base till they have a new house bought. In Privet drive Harry learnt cooking well and tried different types of food. He studied basics in arithmacy and ancient magic through mind link.

Tonks informed that there will be Quiddritch World Cup held in England and Weasleys have used Harry's name to get best tickets and Tonks informed that she will be there to monitor the crowd.

**Hogwarts: Year 4. **

The Weasleys took him and they left for the venue. Harry bought all his so called friends Omniculars so that he could escape and meet his slaves when they goggle the new Omniculars. Before they reached the box where they were to sit they came across the Malfoy's. The men traded regular insults while harry noticed Narcissa reeking parsel magic holding the mind and heart firmly controlled. Harry sent a astral projection into her mind asking her whats the issue and whether she needed a way out. Narcissa was a able Occlumen so she didn't show any surprise but informed him to focus Omniculars on her during the match so that she can show him her situation.

So when the match started with everyone concentrating on the match Harry directed his Omniculars on Narcissa she had the memories infront of the mind showing she was imperiused into signing magical contract and then after wedding taken to Voldemort who cast a magic on her that will stop her body ageing and a mind control spell that will make her a virtual slave first to Voldemort and then the person to whom he assigns her to. Lucius did this because he wanted a trophy wife with large dowry and good looks to move in the society.

She has researched how to escape from the slavery after the Dark Lord was banished by Harry because till that moment he can access her mind but now he was too weak to access her mind. Lucius has been intimate with her only once to have a heir and then has chucked her to the guest bed room and left her to her devices. She found the solution that is two part first another parseltongue should violate and bury his seeds into her stomach and chant a phrase that will release her from all magical binding existing including marriage and then claim her as his slave. The second part is once claimed by parseltongue she has to give him a blowjob and eat all his sperm accepting his lordship.

Doing so will intimate Lucius that she is dead and their bond will cease to exist. Harry projected he will definetly help her and set the venue to meet her in Alicia and Angela tent that was midpoint between the Weasleys and Malfoy tent to free her one master so that he could become her master. She will be physically 21 with all the aglity until her death but can not bear any children anymore.

So after the match harry went with the Weasleys and when others were enjoying Hermione covered for him and he left the tent and Narcissa came to the Katie's tent. Harry vanished her clothes wandlessly after disarming her. Then proceeded to arouse her by vanishing his clothes and poucing on her and biting her breast and pinning her down on the bed. The magic and her body automatically took over and was fighting him. But years of dueling and passionate sex has horned him for the event and he enetered her forcefully and pumped her rentlessly she was injured and blood poured from her vagina but Harry didn't lose the momentum and released her binding. Then she intoned the oath of ultimate slavery to her new master and she relaxed. Luicius was ready to attack the muggles when he felt the connection break. He knew his wife was acting strangly and thought maybe somebody has poisoned her.

He just thought maybe its time to search for a new trophy wife. Meanwhile Narcissa lost both her claim husbands name as well as her birth family name. She was Narcissa no name a creature to serve her master's wishes. She was different from her masters other slaves because they can talk through the mind but cannot sense their masters need like her. She can sense her Masters desires and can become what her masters want. If harry wants to whip her she will automatically enjoy it until her Master feels the need to stop. It was more forceful than the previous binding because she has willingly given her oath not forced.

After claiming her Harry healed her and removed all the scent of sex and arousal and ordered Tonks to have Narcissa in her flat and informed that Narcissa is his slave and she will be controlled only by him no ill will should be shown towards her. Being relatives there were chances she might have some friction with her. But Narcissa knelt down and begged to take her with him she was an animagus, an magical snake rare and heard only in parts of Asia named Naga. She can turn invisible both as a nake as well as a witch along with masking her signature.

Only parseltongue can find her in plain sight so she wanted to stay with him. Harry said he couldn't carry her she said she can bond with him like a familiar and he will also be able to turn invisible and also control her invisibility. She will stay wrapped around his stomach in the inner side of the skin only two holes will be visible outside. So Harry bonded with her she changed into animagus and the 20 foot snake shrunk to four feet and entered his stomach through navel and stayed only he can feel her and speak o her.

Then Harry left for Weasleys tent. The commotion occurred and they finally returned to the Burrow. Everyone retired to bed and Harry cast a sleeping charm on Ron and cast a silencing charm on himself and Narcissa who changed and incidently was naked. She never got to dress but she wasn't bothered as only he can see her not even his other slaves can see unless he orders her to reveal. Which he decided he would not as it would be better if she was with him even if he falls or gets cut she cannot be affected.

Narcissa totally cherished Harry and liked him for what he was they discussed what was going through their link and Cissy gave pointers to him. They had sex daily and Cissy washed him up in the mornings. They grew accoustmed having each other naked everywhere. It was also an advantage as Cissy regularly checked food and found marginal love potion was added in the food. She sometimes switched the food and sometimes informed Tonks so that she could brew him the concerned potion to counter the effect.

The switching left to a amusing situation Ron was the victim of the potion abuse and he started checking out his sister and would fiercely comment on if she ever wears any revealing cloths. Being weak minded and suspectible to easy swayed he went to an extent of peeping and watching her having bath and reliving herself. Ginny suspecting it to be Harry became a real exhibitionist showing off her freckled A-cup breast and skinny figure. Harry and Cissy had a good laugh watching this antics.

Cissy confided in him that she was happy with him as her husband used to treat her as tool and never cared or showed any affection. Her son was the same and was a pervert. He knew about the magic binding her and hinted after her father he wanted her control. He went to an extent of fantasing having her and Pansy Parkinson in the same bed. Cissy said that there had been talks for a 2nd wife in the Malfoy line and both Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies was approached. Both being neutrals refused to form an alliance.

Lucius have planned to pressurize them once the Dark lord rises. He seem sure as there were signs and his mark was burning periodically this year. That's one of the reasons why Draco has not tormented them yet. The girls were treading in thin line as they didn't have much influence to escape once the Dark Lord rises. Cissy taught him to mask his thoughts by dividing his mind into two all the pain and sufferings were placed forefront should there be a attack everyone will see him weak pathetic and harmless.

Cissy decided to come with Harry to Hogwarts she was a best in Dead Language and creating wards. So it was decided she will teach the rest. Just before they left Harry gave her money to buy wand, dress when she introduced to his other slaves. She went to French Whisper Alley and purchased the best looking dress as Harry said she can have anything as long as wears it in front of his slaves in common he had a special place for her and affectionately called her pet because she was bound to him for life should he die she will die. She will remain with him all the time till the breath stops from the body. What Harry didn't know was with each slave entering his team his power and life force increased to contain them all. Further it increased all their life force and everyone will live for a very long time compared to common wizards. He was their anchor. They will die shortly after his death most of them will have life force enough to attend his funeral.

The train ride was normal but in the mind link it was buzzing with activity as Tonks have revealed that triwizard tournament was to be unveiled. In their group they decided Angela should enter and all accepted as they knew the age restriction. They were discussing about the ball and all his slaves wanted to go with him. Eventually it was decided they will draw lot in a muggle way and Harry is supposed to with the one whose name comes up. The rest of the girls will go with guys but only as friends nothing more.

That night the lots were drawn and Cho was selected as the person to attend with Harry. Since Cissy and Tonks never had a chance they elected to teach Harry how to dance it went without saying the dance classes were mandatorily without clothes. Tonks set up a portal to visit them in the Slytherin chamber directly connected to her flat directly. Initially everyone was apprehensive of Cissy but seeing that Harry believed her they trusted her. Cissy warmed up to them well. They were interested in beauty tips and she was a knowledge base in enhancing each ones beauty. For the ball they planned to follow Cissy's tips.

They were weary about Moody's magical eye as his girls felt he could see through the clothes. Cissy came up with a spell that she created a few years back. When the charm is cast it will create an illusion for the person seeing what his sub conscious mind wants. If he imagines the particular girl was wearing pink knickers and then it will appear pink. They waited for the other school to arrive while the other girls were eyeing boys his girls were checking out who would be the perfect fit to their harem.

They goblet was unveiled and the rules and the winnings were announced. Harry saw undisguised greed in Ron when the price money was named. Then Harry was informed by Cho that Fleur Deaclour was interested in him and was discreetly eyeing him. She went to an extent to come up to their table in guise of taking one of the food serving. Many people put their names in the goblet. Hermione confided into Harry that she will remove her guise before ball and when she does that she shouldn't be a virgin and should be his. When the world sees her outer beauty she wanted him to be the one to enjoy her to full extent.

The unexpected popping of Harry's name created ripples in the Great Hall but all his slaves were shocked they knew he didn't enter his name and Cissy squirmed in his stomach. Fleur made her comment on him being a small boy when Harry bristled he was shocked to receive a astral projection from Fleur wanting to mate him with her naked image which was very recent. Harry turned red and everyone thought it was due to anger while it was totally different.

Harry sent her a image of the Forbidden forest and asked her to come there near the old tree. He informed its not so easy to be his mate. Then in the night after a spat with Ron he left through one of the secret passages and took Fleur to a Slytherin dueling chamber and explained his family of slaves and explained why he had a family as such. In the middle of his explanation Fleur touched his arm and informed that her race had the ability to sense others leaning and their knew Harry had only good intention and offered her oath and stripped naked and realeased her allure fully saying she is his and he is to control and command her only request is she will bind her magic, mind and life force to him so that she can be there for him irrespective of wherever he was living.

The next 8 hours were a most erotic fight for domination in the sexual aspect. It is generally very hard to satisfy a Veela so Fleur proceeded to satisfy Harry but Harry would have none of it initially Fleur opposed because if Harry failed he might consider himself a failure. She started throwing fire balls and even transformed into her avian form. But Harry used his sexual expertise not his wand or his control over her. He allowed her to vent and and then started pleasurising her. She was systematically pleasurised that finally when entered and claimed her finally she had her Veela allure at maximum for the first time in 10 years she lowered her mental shields to embrace the pleasure from her mate. It came continuously in a steady stream. She achieved orgsm 6 times while Harry cummed three times into her. Finally she passed out unconscious.

After a few minutes Harry removed his scent on her and clothed her and asked her to reach her quarters. Fleur informed him that she is the most happiest Veela in the world and wanted to meet her new family and planned to meet next day. Cissy who came in the middle of the fight got tired of watching and became unconscious. Cissy felt this a really was a too good opportunity to lose. Behind the Slytherin exterior she was a prankster by heart she sent the memories to other slaves. The girl felt it very erotic.

So the entire day the girls were giving looks to at Harry. The common crowd thought it was due to his status as a champion. The night fleur was introduced to all. Everyone started questioning whether she liked the bedroom or the dueling chamber initially she didn't understand what it meant but later on took their ribbing sportingly. The other slaves requested when she was comfortable to give them her entire memory of the eight hour marathorn sex in return she was given another night with Harry. Fleur pulled the memory out and quickly shooed them out. They once again attacked each other with an animalistic growl. They tore down each others clothes and started their ferocious sex act which was later on dubbed by others as beast sex since no man can stand again such a maximum thrall realease.

Fleur was basically a strong witch so was her thrall by bonding with Harry it just increased astronomically. There is nothing called full Veela or part vela based on their control over thrall the moron wizards classified them so. Harry was not affected due to a number of factors like Harry was never normal. The first 11 years he didnt have anyone to show affection. Then when he started showing his affection the people he selected were the ones who believed and liked him initially but had faith enough to give up their freedom for him. Their like turned to true dedicated love that only increased with time. Which greatly improved Harry's confidence and his aspect of life. Harry cannot live a life for himself he can live for others and if that others place their life to him he becomes stronger and stronger as his slave count increases his power multiplies so does his sexual prowness. So when Fleur reqluenish her control over thrall he just was unfazed as he didn't see the illusionary beauty of her but the inner beauty.

They licked sucked nipped smelt and pounded each other it wasn't lust it was their expression of love they felt for each other expressed quite forcefully. The Veela's were not initially forced as sex slaves as powerful wizard diminished they didn't find anyone worthy to satisfy them. Few perverted Veela's left the colony in search of pleasure and shagged any man they came across thus earning themselves a name of a slut. Few cunning wizards saw profit as they seem not to tire as regular witches so captured them and made them perform by subdueing them with magical suppressors.

It was a huge success and wizards were paid to capture them as animals few nations like France did not accept it provided Veela's a land to call it their own to defend and live peacefully. Britian meanwhile just turned a blind eye to the slavery they classified them as creatures so human law cannot apply to them. Veela's as years went on selected powerful wizards as they became rare shared them open mindedly to perpetuate their race. Fleur born during these troubled times was broad minded and making her a perfect choice as a alpha. The only difference is Veela once pregnant will leave the wizard and stay in the colony. They will not bond with a person until they love him enough but Fleur bonded with Harry last night as she understood the need and found that her place was next to him.

In the study nearby the other girls sat down to watch the marathon sex that took place last night. They remained sleepless the entire night. They were terribly hot seeing this and one by one came into the bedroom and laid down near Harry. In the morning all the eight of them were in the bed surrounding Harry. When they got up they felt guilty that they intruded Fleur time with Harry. Fleur just took it along in a stride and informed them that they are welcome to come and sleep anytime if they want to. They were surprised by the Fleur they saw here in public she was a haughty snobbish arrogant witch. But in private she was such a considerate person.

Finally the first task came and Cissy found it was dragons and every one were breaking their head to find a solution that did not advertise his expertise in magic. Finally Mad eye showed him the way thus becoming a suspect as Tonks said the real Mad eye will never break rules for a game. So in guise of learning summoning charm Harry spent his time with Hermione. She was into role play. She wanted tom lose her virginity dressed a young school girl molested and raped in a large library. So they spent their time testing library defences and how to get past it.

Fleur was all for it and helped Hermione with her dress selection too. After the first task things went to normal. Cissy felt bored and researched on wand making and informed the most potent wand is to be made of human parts that too willingly given. Morever the donor should love the owner of the wand. It was a lost art as nobody were willing to donate anything without compulsion.

Finally the ball was announced and Harry was watching Cho thinking when to ask her. Since he is supposed to be not used to girls so they decided he will ask her after a week. Ron noticed him seeing her and thankfully didn't notice her seeing him. So he loudly asked him whether he's going to ask her and Harry replied affirmative as the information will come out as soon as he has asked. After three days he felt guilt coursing through the mindlink to Cho and when he saw her in the great hall during lunch she appeared happy and the news went through the halls that Cedric is taking her to the ball. Harry believed her and knew she didn't think Cedric anything more than a friend so he kept a stoic face and went to the Owlery and ordered her to meet him in the night and informed if anyone asked her if anyone asked she is to inform that he asked her for the ball and she refused.

The night everyone assembled in the bedroom and Harry hugged Cho and gently asked her what happened and promised should she feel this is too much he will release from her oath. She started crying more and then halting informed that in the morning after breakfast Cedric came to her and asked to speak to him privately and when they spoke she suddenly felt a unrestrained lust seeing him and he asked her for the ball and she accepted him. He then hugged her and gave a chaste kiss in her lips and left. Seeing that the rumor mill started that they were dating. She begged Harry not to release her as she didn't want to leave her family and him. He is more man for her than anyone even if he was merlin. Harry hugged her and consoled her.

Everyone felt something was fishy so they examined the memory and Cissy informed that she was able to see something invisible there when the met privately. Tonks ran test on her and informed her that an strong compulsion charm and she was laced with light lust potion. Cissy immediately rushed for potions to neutralize it. While Tonks was checking for wand signature which aurors are trained in. Since it has been cast from a long distance wand has to be used. It was Dumbledore's signature. Harry just hugged her and informed Cho to go to the ball with Cedric but she protested she didn't want to be touched by anyone but Harry. Harry consoled and informed should she refuse now the act will be gone. So asked her to meet Cedric an clearly explain that she is going out with him just as friends.

This done Harry decided not to go out with anyone of them as it will create spotlight on them. So he decided to go with somebody else and decided to get to the end of the matter. The next day when Ron was consoling him he scanned his memories and found he has reported to Dumbledore and Dumbledore assuring him that the issue will be taken care of. Cedric was also scanned and found that had a crush on her and wasn't under compulsion.

Just on the eve of the ball as planned Hermione came dressed in a skimpy school girl dress that she actually used on her second year. It showed her growth spectacularly. Harry had silenced the middle of the library and proceed to attack her there and ripping her clothes and then it changed from fierce to gentle ministration and Hermione enjoyed it and then he took her virginity and she gave her ultimate oath as he cummed into her. She lost her virginity and freedom in the middle of the oldest library of the world that served as the beacon of hope and civilisation it was really ironic.

Harry was under close scrutiny and so to cement his place he got a date with the Patil twins and even got a date for Ron. And then the finally the day came and Harry seeing his girls lost interest in dancing with Parvati Patil. He just sat aroused watching each of his slaves making a impressive display. After the incident with Ron which Hermione harped to the maximum Harry ordered all his girls to the chamber after the party was over and everyone were accounted for the bed. They all came in around 1:00 pm. Then Harry started with Cho pounded and cummed inside her then Alicia, Angela, Katie, Tonks, Cissy, Hermione and then Fleur. With Fleur she was terribly aroused in the middle so Harry just stuck her in the wall making her watch him fucking all his slaves and then when he finally unstuck her it was a feverent dance till death they feasted on each other the entire night.

Finally the second task came and Fleur wasn't able to make it but Harry saved her sister from the Merpeople as he knew she loved her sister a lot. When he laid his eyes for the first time little did he realize that she will transform into one of the dynamic women of her time controlling the biggest wealth portfolio. She was ten years of age now. The night she begged Fleur to take her to Harry and finally Fleur complied. When they met in the chamber Gabriel saw him with undisguised lust that was unsetteling to be seen on a ten year old. She came to him touched his face lips and informed that she will not willingly touch any other male from now on and see to that none touches her also. She informed him with conviction that she may be too young to take oath but promised she will return after eight years with some useful skill for the family so that she can serve under him. Then touched his penis and kissed his lips forcefully and left leaving a shocked Harry.

Later on Fleur explained that it seems that Gabriel has selected him to also be her bond mate. Since she was too young to be bonded she has taken upon herself to make the maximum use of the time too prepare herself for him. Then they had their usual bout of sex them slept blissfully naked in each others arms. Salazar watched everything from his portrait. Before his death he set a curse activate should his chambers be opened anyone other his heir all his portraits will not talk and will be cursed only o watch but never interference.

Seeing the way Harry built one of the best harem's in the world he was impressed. Salazar was a womanizer but he didn't have all the women at the same time he courted charmed sometimes coerced them to give pleasure. Here was one who achived something that Salazar could dream of. All the witches knew and accepted him to be their master and live without any hassle. He rued the day he cursed his portraits. He felt he could have got pointers from the young lad.

Tonks meanwhile was rifling in the ministry and came across that Dumbledore was Harry's guardian and receiving his mails in his name. Even his Gringotts vault was keys and used it accordingly. Morever the Potter will was sealed and never opened till now that is supposed to have opened after their death. Dumbledore also controls the Potter votes as well as the black vote in Wizardmorgan. Harry filed the information for future use.

Harry spent most of the time preparing for the his final task as it was known that with Mad eye helping him he will have to meet Voldemort in the final task. So on the final day in the maze Harry breezed through low level spells and found it easy to reached the cup. When Cedric came fighting hard Harry asked him to take the cup but when it got activated by the touch Harry joined Cedric to save him from Voldemort but fate intervened and make a short work for Cedric. He was taken down by the first spell fired by Pete Pettigrew commencing the beginning of the Second war. Harry came in contact with a cruciatus and suddenly attached to a tomb stone from where he saw the rebirth of Voldemort.

Seeing Voldemort had more forces at his disposal and he couldn't call his slaves Harry tried prior incantation that cissy had explained about after the second cruciatus and escaped. Hogwarts was in uproar and Cho acted like a victim and kept up the act as people never seem to stop consoling her. The ministry tried hushing up the incident and seem to use its entire muscle in having the issue under wraps. They even went to an extent explaining Dumbledore was senile old man and Harry was attention seeking brat. Dumbledore took no steps to stop the reports as he knew Voldemort cannot stay under the radar for long he will do something to expose himself. Then he knew people will be actually consider him as their ultimate savior.


End file.
